The Birds!
by Hasu Hana
Summary: Crazy, random. What else could you want? Lots of revenge, lots of death, a whole bunch of people in one car, and...seagulls? Not a spoof of the movie 'The Birds'.
1. Salmon sandwhiches, seagull things

A/N: Hi people! New Trigun story. My last one, which is still in progress, has been really successful.well, for me. So, I decided to write a new story! I know that there are a bunch of really random stories out there, and you may be tiered of them.that's why _I _wrote one! *Giggle* If you do not like those random stories, don't read this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trigun characters, or any other characters that may appear in this story.

Warning: In case you didn't read the announcement above, this is a random story. If you do not like random stories, with absolutely no plot, then do not read this story. This is your last warning.

The Birds

Chapter 1

It _was_ supposed to be a nice little lunch, and it was. The only problem was what happened after lunch that made everything go wrong:

Vash: Say it!

Meryl: No.

Vash: Say it.

Meryl: _ No!

Vash: Oh come on, you know you _want _to. ^-^

Meryl: All right! Salmon sandwiches.are.

Vash: Uh-huh?

Meryl: .pretty good.

Vash: See I _told_ you that you would like 'em. (Opens passenger door of the car. Meryl does not get in).What's the matter?

Meryl: I want to drive, seeing as this _is my_ car.

Vash: Okay. (Gets in the car.)

Meryl: (Walks around to the other side, opens the door and gets in) Sigh. Now, buckle up Vash, I don't want you falling out like last time. (Vash follows her orders.)

*Meryl does the same, and adjusts the rear view mirrors. She suddenly stops, starring into the mirror expressionless.*

Vash: (Looks at Meryl) Are you okay (Waves a hand in front of her face)

Meryl: (The trance is broken, gets possessed look on her face) They did it! Again! This time, this time.

Vash: (Very afraid) Mmmeryl? Wha-wha-what is-

Meryl: Aahhhhh!

Vash: (Whimpers like a dog) What's wrong?

Meryl: Those nasty creature! They did it again! (Points to rear window of car)

*Vash looks, to find a white substance splattered against the back windows of the car.*

Vash: (Still afraid) Th-th-the birds?

Meryl: Hm, hm, hm. Yes! The birds. The birds did it! And you know what?

Vash: Wh-what?

Meryl: (Laughs insanely) I just washed the car yesterday!

Vash: Oh no!

Meryl: (Pulls out a huge gun) Oh yes! Guess what we're having tonight?

Vash: (Gets excited) Salmon sandwiches?

Meryl: Nope! Seagull! 

*Meryl puts the key in the igniting, and starts the car. Laughs insanely just before pulling out of the parking spot. Meryl steps heavily on the gas, Vash screams in fear. 'Mommy!' as he flies into the back seat.*

Vash: Meryl, please, I'll wash the car.

Meryl: (an evil glint seen in her eye) But first, I want revenge! (Spots a flock of seagulls) Rrrraa! (Meryl opens her window leans out and points the gun at the flock) Die! (She shoots a flurry of bullets at the flock, the seagulls take flight)

Vash: (Praying) If I live, I promise to give doughnuts up for a month. Just let me live!

Meryl: (Looks at Vash, still with the insane look on her face) You'll make it out aline, but they won't! (Shoots again)

Vash: (Opens his window) Please! Somebody help me! She's insane. Help me!

*They pass by Millie and Wolfwood*

Wolfwood: (Takes a drag on his cigarette) Seagulls? Again?

Millie: Yup! ^-^

Wolfwood: Poor Vash. Wonder how long he'll be out.

Millie: Hope she doesn't' hit any pedestrians again.

Wolfwood: Yup. (Takes another drag)

A/N: So.how did you like the first chapter. If people review, I'll update. I've already got chapter two.heck, I'm already up to chapter seven on this story, but I can't give all those chapters out all at one time right? Of course not.so, REVIEW! NOW!


	2. The Big Gun, and Fragile Little EggsI Gu...

A/N: This is chapter two of The Birds. Um.I don't know what to say. Um.just read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trigun characters, or any other characters that may appear in this story.

Warning: In case you didn't read the announcement above, this is a random story. If you do not like random stories, with absolutely no plot, then do not read this story.

The Birds

Chapter 2

Vash: Meryl! What can I do to calm you down?!

Meryl: Nothing! The only thing you can do is sit down, and shut up!

Vash: But Meryl!

Meryl: (Points the Big Gun at Vash) What did I say?

Vash: .

Meryl: WHAT DID I SAY?!

Vash: You said to sit down and shut up.

Meryl: Then do it!

Vash: (Whimpers like a dog)

Meryl: Good, now stay that way! (Again leans out the window, laughs insanely)

*Again passes by Millie and Wolfwood*

Wolfwood: Should we stop her?

Millie: I want pudding! Can we do that first?

Wolfwood: I guess we could do that.

Millie: Yay! Pudding! ^-^

Vash: (Just spotted Millie and Wolfwood) Hey! (Waving his arms) You guys! Help me!

Meryl: Vash!

*Unfortunately, he was too far away to be heard, but they could see him*

Millie: Well, it looks like he's having fun! (Waves) Bye Mr. Vash!

Vash: Sigh (Sits back down)

*The flock of seagulls quickly change direction, and fly over the car. As they fly over, they attack with their special attack*

Meryl: NOOO! (Sharply turns the wheel right)

Vash: (Goes flying to the other side of the car, hits his head on the window) Ow!

Meryl: What did I say?

Vash: But-

Meryl: Hey!

Vash: I-

Meryl: Nope

Vash: .

Meryl: Good! ^-^

Vash: (Thinking) Why me? Why did it have to be me?

Voice in Vash's head: Don't be afraid.

Vash: Huh?

V.I.V.H.: Don't be afraid.

Vash: Why?

V.I.V.H.: Because.

Vash: Because what?

V.I.V.H.: Because I said so.

Vash: Okay. But will I make it out alive?

V.I.V.H.: The way she's going, I don't know!

Vash: O.O

Meryl: You're being pretty quiet.

Vash: .(Thinking) You bet!

*Poof*

Vash: Huh? (Looks to his right)

Wolfwood: Hi!

Millie: (On Vash's left holding a bag of pudding) Hi!

Vash: Aah! How did you guys do that?

Wolfwood: I dunno. Cigarette?

Vash: No

Meryl: Vash! (Points The Big Gun at him) What did I say?

Vash: .

Wolfwood: O.O

Millie: ^-^ Pudding!

Wolfwood: I think she got worse.

Millie: I've got an egg!

Vash: o.O

Wolfwood: --,--

Meryl: (Grabs the egg)

Millie: Hey!

Meryl: (Throws the egg at the seagulls)

Millie: I want my egg back! (Cries)

*Poof*

Millie: (Holding a dozen eggs) Yay!

V.I.V.H.: What's with the eggs?

Vash: I don't know.

Wolfwood: Would she hurry up and get her revenge?

Millie: .And this one looks like you Vash.and this one looks like Wolfy.

Wolfwood: --,-- I thought I told you to stop calling me that.and how can you tell that they look like us?

Millie: .

Wolfwood: O.o

Millie: .

Wolfwood: Well?

Millie: Pudding! ^-^

Wolfwood: I guess that works.

Meryl: (Shoots another round) This better teach you!

Millie: I'm getting bored with this. Bye!

*Poof*

Vash: Can I do that?

Wolfwood: NO, but let's play a game.

Vash: What?

*Poof*

Wolfwood: Checkers! (Sets the board up) You go first

Vash: (Goes to move a piece) I think I'll move th-(Meryl quickly turns left. The board goes flying in Wolfwood's face.)

Wolfwood: @_@

Meryl: I barely missed that one.

Vash: Darn it! Hit one already!

Meryl: I'll hit one alright! (Shoot Vash with the Big Gun)

Vash: X.X

Wolfwood: You killed him!

Meryl: Whoops.oh well. (Shrugs. Leans out the window)

Vash: I'm alive again.

Wolfwood: Cool.

*Poof*

Wolfwood: Who are you?

Goku: I'm Goku

Vash: What are you doing here?

Goku: .

*Poof*

Vash: Gone.

Wolfwood: Oh well.

A/N: Phew! Long chapter.for me anyways. Well, I hope you enjoyed the sudden appearance of Goku and stuff. Yeah, it was strange I know.


	3. Birthday Parties and DJs

A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 3 of 'The Birds'. It has taken me so long to update all my stories. I'm finally back though. Computers are such a huge pain in the butt really. Anyways, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Trigun characters, or most usually any other character that appears in this story, because usually they are from other works of fiction.

Chapter 3

Birthday parties and DJs

Vash: I'm bored, let's bring somebody here.

Wolfwood: Who?

Poof

Vash: Hi Legato.

Legato: I don't want to be here.

Wolfwood: Sorry. Neither does Vash.

Legato: Then poof out.

Vash: I can't.

Legato: Then I will.

Wolfwood: You can't either.

Legato: (Angry) Why not?!

Wolfwood: I dunno.

Legato: --.--

Meryl: MWAHHHAHAHA!!!

Legato: O.o What's her problem?

Vash: Seagull…(Points to the back window)

Legato: (With understanding) Oh…

Wolfwood: I'm bored. Let's bring Millie back.

Poof

Millie: Hello! (Still with eggs. -.-)

Poof

Wolfwood: Who brought this here? (Holding a rabbit)

Millie: Aww! I did! Hello Mer. Rabbit, do you want an egg? Here, you can have Mr. Vash!

Meryl: (Shoots the rabbit with the Big Gun) Mwahahaha!

Millie: Wah! The rabbit! (cries)

Rabbit: X.X

Wolfwood: Get rid of it!

Millie: Okay!

Poof

Wolfwood: Thanks.

Millie: Pudding. -

Legato: O.o

Vash: --.--

Wolfwood: (Gasps. Holding a calendar) I totally forgot! No wonder you're so grumpy Legato!

Legato: …

Wolfwood: Happy Birthday Buddy!

Legato: What?

Wolfwood: (Points to the calendar) See? It's your birthday!

Millie: Party!

Meryl: Party?! I wanna have a party!

Wolfwood: Aren't you still on your Revenge Rampage?

Meryl: Yeah, so? (Climbs into the back with everyone else)

Vash: Who's driving the car?

Meryl: The car.

Legato: -.O

The Big Gun is floating outside the window as if Meryl was still there, shoots at the flock of seagull randomly

Wolfwood: Forget about it, let's party!

Poof! Poof!

Legato: Cake! No, I want hot dogs!

Poof

Vash: Look, presents too!

Legato: Mine!

Vash: I want-

Legato: Mine!

Wolfwood: …

Millie: What's the matter Wolfy?

Wolfwood: Something's missing…music!

Poof

Meryl: Wolfwood! We can't have him here!

DJ Man: Hi!

Meryl: It's too crowded. Especially with all his equipment.

Wolfwood: But I want him here!

The Big Gun Shoots Wolfwood

Wolfwood: X.X

Legato: Amy party guests!

Wolfwood: I'm alive again!

Legato: Yay! DJ Guy, crank up the music.

DJ Guy: (Thumbs up)

Millie: Yay!

Vash: --.--

Meryl:

Legato: -

Wolfwood: -

DJ Guy: -

Legato: Hot dogs! Woohoo!

Song ends…cool techno song comes on

All: (Rave)

?: Food fight!

Hot dogs and cake start flying through the air

DJ Guy: Ah! Not the equipment! (Food halts in mid-flight)

Poof

Wolfwood: There, I poofed your equipment away, now we can food fight! (Food resumes)

DJ Guy: Fine with me!

Ten minutes later, the food fight ends

DJ Guy: Well, that was fun you guys, but I have to go do a birthday party for Knives! I hear there's going to be a clown.

All: O.O

Millie: Clowns are scary!

Meryl: Wait, can we kill you first?

DJ Guy: Sure! A/N: So enthusiastic…

Big Gun shoots DJ Guy

DJ Guy: X.X

Millie: He's dead.

DJ Guy: I'm back. Well, it's been fun.

Poof

A/N:Well, what did you think of the chapter everyone? All who read this must review! Especially, because I am one of those people who love reviews. Flames of not. I want people to criticize my work. I want to know what people think. Please, I am starved for reviews! Please! Yeah, did that sound sad and pathetic to anyone else? Well, anyways, please review. I'm really bored, and reviews are a source of entertainment.


	4. Magic Wands and Super Death

A/N: Hewow! How is you? Very bored, and brain hurts. I no feel good!

Note: If 'All' is said, it means everyone excluding Meryl, unless otherwise specified. This will make things much easier, and clearer, just because some reactions do not fit with.

Chapter 4

Magic Wands and Super Death

Wolfwood: Hm…DJ Gus gone

Legato: I don't like being covered in cake and hot dogs.

Poof

Millie: Woo! Clean!

Vash: Parties over.

Meryl: Yup ON with revenge! (Gets insane look on her face again) Mwahahaha!

All: O.O

Wolfwood: I'm bored.

All:…

Vash: Well…what can we do?

Poof

Millie: Monkey!

Wolfwood: Millie would you stop with the explicative-ing animals!

Millie: Okay! Bye monkey, oh wait…(gets an egg) you can have Mr. Legato.

Poof

Vash: Where am I?

Wolfwood: In the car.

Vash: No, egg me! (Eggs get thrown at him) No, not that, I mean, where is the egg version of me?

Millie: I gave him to the rabbit!

Vash: But he died!

Millie: (Looking on the floor) Oh! There he is!

Meryl: (Shoots egg Vash)

Egg Vash: X.X

Poof

Wolfwood: Well…he's gone now.

Vash: Gooey egg guts are on me!

Poof

Vash: Yay! I'm egg gut free! -

Poof

Millie: Look! It's Harry Potter!

Harry: What am I doing here?

Millie: I dunno, want some pudding? Or how 'bout an egg?

Harry: o.O No thanks.

Millie: Okay!

Meryl: (Shoots Harry with the Big Gun)

Harry: X.X

Wolfwood: She killed him.

Vash: Yup.

Legato: Ha! I haven't died yet! (Meryl shoots him) X.X

Harry: Whoa! Did I just die?

All except Legato: Yeah

Harry: o.O You guys are crazy. Now, how can I get back? I was just fighting Voldermort. If I don't win everyone will be-

Poof

At the dark place where Harry and Voldermort were battling:

"-killed…?" Harry finished his sentence.

Voldermort looked at Harry in anger, "Where did you go you coward? You were about to kill me."

"I don't know where I was," Harry tried to explain, "all I know is, I was in some car with some crazy people that killed me."

"…" Voldermort was speechless. "Well, where were we? Oh, I was about to kill you. Now, prepare to die!" Voldermort glided forward.

Harry searched in his pocket for his wand, but all his hand touched was air. "What? Where's my wand?" Harry searched the ground for it, but it was nowhere to be found. Harry then looked up, and saw Voldermort's red eyes only a few feet away from his own. "Oh explicative!" Harry exclaimed.

Wolfwood: Hey you guys! What's this? (Picks up Harry's wand…)

Vash: You guys (All look at Vash) Legato's still dead. He should have come back by now.

All: …

Meryl: (Shoots Millie)

Millie: X.X…pudding…

Wolfwood: O.O That's strange.

Meryl: Mwahahaha! (Shoots Wolfwood)

Wolfwood: X.X

Vash: Everyone's dead but me!

MillieLegatoWolfwood: Not everyone!

Vash: Yay!

Poof

Writer: Hi you guys!

All: …

Writer: What?

Wolfwood: Who poofed her here?

All: …

Writer: I did! - This story was getting fun, so I-(Meryl shoots her) X.X

WolfwoodLegatoVash: O.O

Millie: Pudding?

Vash: I feel another Revenge Rampage coming on. (Whimpers like a dog)

Writher: Heeellloooo!

All: O.o

Vash: You're not angry?

Poof

Writer: Turkey?

Vash: No thanks.

Writer: (Stuffs turkey into his mouth) Sure you do! (Sees Legato)

Legato: No! Noooo!

Writer: Yay! (Huggles him to death)

Legato: X.X

Writer: Whoops!

Wolfwood: Hey, someone died, and it actually wasn't by the Big Gun! ( Gets huggled to death too) X.X

Millie: X.X

Vash: Hey! What happened to Millie?

Writer: Dunno! She's only died once though.

Vash: How 'bout Meryl? She hasn't died.

Writer: Fine.

Meryl: X.X

Car crashes into a wall

All including Meryl: X.X

A/N: Hello. End of chapter four. I guess people love the random crazyness of the story. I've been getting great reviews, and I am encouraged to write more. Even though it seems that my story muse has left me.


	5. A New Game and More

A/N: Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. So much support Sniff, Sniff I don't think I can handle it...anyways, that was really dumb.

Chapter 5

A New Game and More

Poof

All: We're back!

Writer: There, Meryl has died. Hey, let's play a game!

All: Oh no!

Writer: come on, it'll be fun!

All: How do we play?

Writer: Like this!

Poof

LegatoWolfwoodVash: Ah! We're in dresses!

WriterMillie: Pretty! -

Writer: (Glares at Millie)

Poof

Vash: Sigh. Normal.

Millie: (Eating pudding)

Poof

Millie: Where's my pudding?

Wolfwood: (Whistling)

Poof

Millie: (Has Big Gun II. Shoot Wolfwood)

Wolfwood: X.X

VashLegato: O.O

Wolfwood: Geez! So, what's this game called?

Writer: The Poof Game! And it's starting now!

Wolfwood: o.O What?

Writer: I dunno! You're gone.

Poof

Wolfwood: Hey! I didn't want to be poofed.

Writer: Okay! (Huggles him to death)

Wolfwood: X.X

Writer: You're dead.

Wolfwood: Not anymore.

Poof

Wolfwood: Not the dress again!

Poof

Writer: (Has Big Gun III shoots Wolfwood)

Wolfwood: X.X

Writer: Dead again!

Wolfwood: Nope

Poof

Writer: Cheese!

Poof

Writer: A feather!

Poof

Writer: A plunger!

Poof

Wolfwood: Duct Tape! (Closes Writers mouth shut)

Writer: Mmmmm! Mmm!

Poof

Writer: You didn't think it would be that easy did you? And by the way, I won.

Wolfwood: Nuh-uh!

Writer: Yes, I had eight poofs and killed you twice, and you had two poofs and I didn't die once! I win!

Poof

Legato: She's gone.

Wolfwood: But she'll be back

Millie: KaRAoKE!

Wolfwood: Oh no!

Poof

Wolfwood: Oh geez! Here we go.

Millie: Hm…Legato first! But…

Poof! Poof! Poof!

Midvalley: (Playing sax)

Knives: -.-

Eggs: …

Millie: Okay! Now, (Hands Legato the mic) sing.

Meryl: (shoots Midvalle and the eggs)

Midvalley: X.X

Eggs: x.x

Legato: .

Millie: What's wrong?

Legato: I don't want to sing.

Midvalle: I do!

All except Midvalle: No!

Midvalle: (Cries)

Millie: (Grabs the Big Gun II)

Legato: O.O Fine. I'll sing…what am I singing?

Millie: Disco!

All but Millie: No!

Millie: -

Wolfwood: Uh…Millie?

Millie: Yes?

Wolfwood: Pudding.

Millie: Where?

Wolfwood: Go get it.

Millie: Okay…um…

Poof

All: Phew

Legato: Good she's gone.

Vash: Get rid of the karaoke before she comes back!

Poof

A/N: Well, what did you think of the chapter everyone? I hope you liked...I'm updating a whole lot, so please be happy, and read on.


	6. Many Noodles and Exploding Stars

A/N: So, here's the next chapter of 'the Birds'. Yeah, it's a good chapter I guess...

Chapter 6

Many Noodles and Exploding Stars

Knives: I'm hungry.

Vash: Salmon sandwiches!

Poof

Knives: No! Get those away from me!

Poof

Midvalley: How 'bout Ramen noodles?!

Poof

Knives: Yay! (Starts to eat Ramen) Yummy!

Vash: Can I have-

Knives: No!

Vash: (Cries)

Meryl: (Shoots Knives)

Knives: X.X (Bleeding into the Vat of Ramen)

Vash: No! Save the Ramen!

Poof

Writer: Ramen?! Where?

Wolfwood: She's baaack.

Writer: (Looks into the Vat of Ramen) Ew! Blood Flavored Ramen! Gross!

Poof

Vash: Yay! A new Vat of Ramen!

Writer: (Hogs it) Eat donuts.

Vash: Yay! Donuts!

Poof

Vash: (With five boxes of doughnuts)

Poof

Vash: My doughnuts! I didn't even get to eat half of that!

Knives: (Laughing)

Writer: (With Big Gun III shoots Knives)

Knives: X.X

Poof

Vash: Yay! My donuts are back!

Knives: I'm alive.

Writer: (Eating Ramen)

Vash: (Eating donuts)

Wolfwood: (asleep)

Poof

Millie: Hey you guys! I've got pudding!

Legato: (Hugs a teddy bear)

All: O.o

Legato: (Hides it)

Midvalley: (Playing the sax)

Meryl: Come on birdies! Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you! (Shoots another round)

Vash: sigh. When will I be able to leave?

All: Never.

Vash: --,--

Millie: You know what?

All except Millie: what?

Millie: It's crowded in here.

All except Millie: (faint)

Writer: Who's up for the Poof Game!

All except Writer: No!

Writer: Hm…I like that game.

Vash: Have more Ramen!

Writer: Yay!

Poof

Writer: Ramen! -

Vash: Would you like to share?

Writer: (growls) No!...slurp…

Vash: Please?

Writer: Okay (Scoots over to make room at the Vat)

WriterVash: -

Poof

All: O.O

Brittany Spears: Uh…

All: No! Get us out of here! Please! (Scratching the windows)

Brittany: Hello, who are you? (Talking to Knives)

Knives: I'm Knives.

Brittany: I like you.

Knives: Aahhh! No! Anything but that!

Meryl: (Shoots Brittany with the Big Gun, saving Knives from being hugged by her.)

Brittany: X.X

All: Yay!

Brittany: You are so mean!

Wolfwood: We don't like you.

Brittany: But everyone loves me!

Wolfwood: Uh…

Writer: Well, we don't love you, and we're part of everybody, so that means that not everyone loves you. So, that means some people don't love you.

Brittany: No, you people are nobodies, so you are part of nothing.  
Writer: What? But that's not possible.

Brittany: Even if it didn't make sense, it sounded good.

Writer: No it didn't.

Brittany: Well, I'm loved by more people, so I make more sense.

Writer: No, you don't.

Millie: (Interrupts) Pudding?

Brittany: Pudding! I love pudding!

Millie: Want some? -

Brittany: Sure!

Brittany and Millie start eating pudding. After a while Millie stops. She can't eat anymore. Brittany keeps going, without signs of slowing.

All except Brittany: Ew! This is gross!

Brittany: Gobble! Gobble! Gobble!

Midvalley: She's grown twice her usual size!

Wolfwood: That's not natural.

A rumbling noise is heard. Brittany stops her grotesque eating.

Brittany: (Pudding all over her face) What's that noise?

Knives: I think she's going to explode!

All except Brittany: Yay!

Brittany: That's so-uh-oh….BOOM!

Before she could finish she exploded. Pieces of Brittany all over the car.

All: Ew!

A/N: What did you think of that ending? Pretty great huh? Well, sorry if you love her, but I don't really like her. -


	7. Rules and Hungry Pants

A/N: Okay everyone personally this chapter is my favorite...so, like it or I'll play the Poof Game which, will be very painful, and not a fun thing

Chapter 7

Rules and Hungry Pants

Poof

Vash: Clean!

All: Yay!

Wolfwood: That' one person I'm glad to see explode.

Writer: We need to set up a few rules around here.

All except Writer: O.o

Writer: (nod, nod) Oookay! Rule number one.

All: …

Writer: Never trust a guy with a furry hat.

All except Writer: O.o

Knives: What does_ that_ have anything to do with _this._

Writer: …?

Midvalley: Number two?

Writer: Um…hm…well

All except Writer: (waiting expectantly)

Writer: Uh…(getting nervous)…um…

Poof

Midvalley: She never told us rule number two.

Vash: …oh well! Let's have a drinking contest!

Meryl: (Still insane, makes a sharp turn left)

All: (slammed into the right of the car) Ow!

Poof

All: (Look at the tons of gallons of booze)

Vash: -

All except Vash: O.O Oh no…

Vash: (Begins to drink)

Midvalley: I…don't…think…this is such a good…idea.

Vash: (Feeling not so good) Urp…you guys, I don't…feel so good.

All except Vash: (scoot far away) Stay away!

Vash: (Throws up) Blech! Blee! Blech! Why does Vash throw up in both my stories?

All except Vash: Ew! Run away!

Szzzt

All except Vash: We can't poof out!

Vash: (…still throwing up…)

Meryl: (Makes another sharp turn)

All: (Slam into Vash, get covered with his…stomach contents)

Meryl: Mwahahaha!

Knives: This is…

Legato: ,

Midvalley: My saxophone! No!

Vash: I'm really sorry!

Wolfwood: That was the WORST idea ever Vash!

Millie: Pudding! -

Midvalley: I feel so dirty.

Poof

All: Hey! We're clean!

Poof

All: No! Not you!

Writer: What?

Wolfwood: You make things crazy!

Writer: (Gets sad look on face) I don't mean to. It's just me…

Wolfwood: I mean…Yay! Look who's here!

Writer: - (Looks at the booze bottles on the floor) Let's get rid of those.

Poof

Writer: I don't think anybody's died lately (Takes out Big Gun III) Who should we kill?

All except Writer: O.O

Writer: (Closes eyes and shoots) Who did I hit?

Midvalley: Vash.

Vash: X.X

Poof

Writer: Yay! Potatoes! Fun!

All except Writer: o.O

Voice In Vash's Head: What's with the potatoes?

Vash: I dunno…

Writer: (Hugging the potatoes) Who wants to pat the potatoes?

All except Writer: o.O

Knives: Oh my God! What's going on?!

All: (Look at Knives)

Knives: (Appears to be getting shorter) You guys…I…I think my pants are eating me!

A/N: o

All except Knives: O.o

Knives: Someone! Someone help me!

All: (Watch Knives being eaten)

Knives: (Screaming) Help me! Please!

:Only a pair of pants are left where Legato once sat. All stare in awe at the strange thing that just happened. Some are frightened by this as well.:

Writer: Well…that was…odd?

All: Yeah, yeah odd…

Writer: Well, now that he's gone, what should we do?

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about Knives, I didn't really mean that to happen, but it had to happen to someone, because I just had the idea, and I thought it would be funny to happen to him. I may bring him back who knows. Oh, and sorry if Knives is OC. Like in my other story, I said that I don't know him well.


End file.
